


Inspector Lyf and the Trouble With Squamous Things

by Anonymous



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (it's Ivy), (thanks raph), Asexual Character, Bondage, Dubious Science, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, asexual author tries to describe sex more at 11, canon-typical mechs being nonplussed by the concept of death, gender neutral descriptions of genetalia, lyf doesn't give a shit about it at this point either, my self-indulgent Lyf Gets Strapped Down And Very Thoughroughly Fucked fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “That sounds… Worrying.” Marius squinted.“Barely. There’s only a 00.02% chance of it doing any harm to them at all,” she sniffed and turned a page, her brain whirring like an overheating computer, “Besides, it wouldn’t do much anyway. If my calculations are correct, which I trust you all have faith in, it would appear that Lyf has inherited the immortality of an outer god. They are, essentially, just a very fancy shell for the cosmic horror hermit crab.”Lyfrassir, feeling much like a piece of meat, added: “I am sentient you know?”“That's why I said fancy."(I am incapable of writing anything even vaguely sexy without needing four pages of context first so guess what it's time for porn wrapped in a thinly veiled plot which is all in all just an excuse for me to make Lyf immortal. have fun.)
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Inspector Lyf and the Trouble With Squamous Things

**Author's Note:**

> listen, what is fanfiction but an excuse to write two of your kins screwing?
> 
> content warnings:  
> very brief character death (it doesn't hold any weight to the story)
> 
> uuuuuhhhhhhh always practice safe sex, do as I say not as I write and all that jazz. these motherfuckers have no self preservation and we're running on space pirate logic so let's just pretend they live in a world where you don't have to clean before fucking.

It wasn’t shocking the first time it happened because there wasn’t really a _first time_ for Lyf to remember. They were walking down the eerily quiet corridors of the Aurora, listening to metal creak and peering down past the handrail to the bridge below. Then they were lying against the door to the common room, a towel draped over their shoulders as some piss poor attempt at a blanket with absolutely no memory of how they got there aside from a brief glimpse of shuffling feet.

If they were in any form lucid during it they had no idea. If it had happened again they had no way of separating it from their usual bouts of sleep-deprived stupor. It wasn’t their fault that sometimes they accelerated with no stop button. Besides, the rest of the Mechanisms could handle getting knocked over by a charging Lyfrassir every once in a while. Raised moral or something.

The next time it happened it came with less of a shock. They sat on the ground, staring directly out the window, taking nothing in. When they came to, Raphealla was sitting next to them, firm hand on their shoulder, grin so wide they were worried her face might crack.

It turned out that apparently, witnessing the destruction of the known world sort of… Did things to you. The timeline the Aurora followed was non-linear at best so they spent their time mostly thousands of years before the fact but that didn’t seem to stop whatever had happened to Lyf.

No one told them exactly what was happening at first, of course, because they were all pricks. The most they got was Raphealla’s sigh, saying that “Yog-Sothoth has already come and gone” and noting cheerfully how, quote “nice their accent sounded wrapped around an incantation” end quote.

It was incanting, apparently. They would just “go blank and stare at things and mutter to themselves” in Brian’s words. They’d found themselves sitting next to Brian’s captain’s chair. It was a nice chair but a particularly powerful syllable had thrown their head to the side and they’d knocked it against the armrest. It had snapped them out of it, not without some slight pain in the temple and some startling.

After that certain Mechanisms became slightly more… Affectionate. Well, as affectionate as any of them could be. Marius would shake them out of their incantations if he found them on his way through the Aurora. Ivy would sit next to them and wait for it to pass. Raphaella dragged them to her lab on one or two occasions. Hell, once Ashes even found them and they had taken out their braids for their troubles, which was jarring to wake up to.

It was odd.

Lyfrassir was a begrudging presence at first. The crew tolerated them, most people outside of those who had stumbled into a Midgardian prison cell just gave them a once over and a nod. They’d been threatened by Jonny, held at gunpoint by Tim and offered… Food? From the Toy Soldier. Then, after a mighty heave from the Aurora and a burst of ambience so sudden it was almost deafening, another Mechanism found their way aboard.

They knew this because while they were sitting in the air vents mid incantation they were broken out of their daze by a startled shriek. And then there was Nastya, who was apparently quite partial to the Aurora if how lively the ship had gotten explained anything.

Nastya wasn’t affectionate with them. She just sort of accepted their existence and went on her way hiding inside the walls. It was refreshing.

Well, that was until they got a bullet between the eyes from a disgruntled Jonny. He’d been aiming for Nastya’s stomach, apparently a long-standing tradition between them but she’d moved and Lyf had been lying on the floor reading and… Well…

They came back screaming, clutching their hair for dear life, hands stained every swirling colour of the rainbow. The rest of the crew, saddened to see their newest accomplice go, had been pondering chucking them down to the octokittens (Jonny’s idea) or throwing them mercifully out the airlock (Ashes’ idea) until they stirred a few seconds later. The thing was, Midgardians weren’t naturally immortal. They weren’t meant to bleed rainbows. Midgardians weren’t meant to have eyes that gave you headaches if you stared into them for too long or permanent kaleidoscope dark circles either. This was all quite a lot for them, understandably, and apparently, the chanting had only gotten worse afterwards.

This lead to a conversation _over their head_ about eldritch immortality.

“So there’s a reason for all this?” Marius asked, scratching his chin with his metal hand, paying no mind to the fact that Lyf was sitting on a cushion below him.

“Apparently so! Whatever has settled itself beneath Lyfrassir’s skin is bubbling to the surface, those incantations are just a small sliver of what’s going on in there,” Ivy said, reading off of a notebook she’d been scribbling in for the past few months.

“That sounds… Worrying.” Marius squinted.

“Barely. There’s only a 00.02% chance of it doing any harm to them at all,” she sniffed and turned a page, her brain whirring like an overheating computer, “Besides, it wouldn’t do much anyway. If my calculations are correct, which I trust you all have faith in, it would appear that Lyf has inherited the immortality of an outer god. They are, essentially, just a very fancy shell for the cosmic horror hermit crab.”

Lyfrassir, feeling much like a piece of meat, added: “I am sentient, you know?”

“That's why I said fancy.”

Marius just looked concerned. “And when it’s done with the uh… Shell?”

She grinned. “Oh, I doubt that. Whatever Lovecraftian infection our Lyf has stumbled across has made itself very comfortable.”

To be completely honest, Lyf wasn’t sure if they even had the capacity to be shocked. Fine, they had rainbow-space-itis, that wasn’t even the most dramatic thing to have happened to them in the last week. They allowed themselves a brief moment of general distaste. “So it’s a disease?”

“Not quite! imagine rainbow paint stuck underneath your fingernails you can't get off. Quite pretty actually,” Raphaella piped up, currently the only party member to remember to look at them.

Marius pondered this for a moment. “You do look a little like a rainbow raccoon.”

“Excuse me?” They were well aware they were spluttering, they were well aware that it was quite undignified. Whether they cared or not was still up for debate.

The next time they phased into a bout of incantations they were met with Brian gently shaking them awake, handing them a cup of tea. They trusted that tea, it didn’t have any of the Toy Soldier’s usual signs.

They weren’t getting more frequent, just longer, like the swirling squamous thing inside of them was getting more comfortable every passing week. Making themselves at home, getting a little cockier.

It took it a tad too far when one time (while they were honestly far too busy with the feeling of Ashes’ hot breath against their neck to make time for the vast technicolour empty whirling inside of them) they went limp in Ashes’ arms, head pressed into the crook of their neck, teeth scraping against them with every syllable. There was nothing worse than the mood being ruined by their unfortunate circumstances so after they came to, momentarily disoriented by Ashes rocking them gently, they quickly apologised about the bloody mess they’d made of their skin and scampered off to their bedroom.

The crew had been affectionate a little more than usual, adopting them into their little space polycule. Saying it like that made it sound so quaint. In reality, it was mostly just an immortal clusterfuck mixed in with dogpiling on whoever could be emotionally dependent that day (sans Nastya, of course with her rekindled relationship with the Aurora). Sure there was some actual romance going on but it was the cream that settled to the top of the angst-ridden fuckparty. Shit happened when no one talked to each other about feelings.

They’d enjoyed it, quite liking this sudden influx of people who genuinely thought they were a good time. Everyone else was a good time, too. It had been wild at first when Marius had held them against the wall while Tim sat back and just enjoyed the show. Brian had stumbled in at some point and pulled their hair oh so sweetly and they’d melted then and there.

Apparently, they were easy to turn into spun sugar at a moment's notice, despite how much they protested the fact. It was a fun novelty, being so long since any of them had someone new to figure out. They were happy to be the guinea pig when it meant that they were in the business of making people feel good.

That was until they were interrupted by something squamous and quite rude. It became less appealing after that. The idea that they could get unresponsive and collapse midway through fucking someone into the mattress wasn’t the nicest thing in the world. Ashes was quite adamant that it was fine, honestly, but they weren’t convinced.

They strayed away from the physical contact after that. Everything save for platonic touches and brushes of hands. Keep the yearning up or whatever. They weren’t actively trying to be dramatic but Tim still had his habits from the trenches and tended to stray close to people when he wasn’t paying attention.

Instead, any time anything intimate was ever brought up they excused themselves and waited it out. Hell, at some point they’d abstained from touching themself, worried they’d blackout with a hand between their thighs and come back three days later with some awful muscle cramps.

All in all, they were verging on desperate. Desperate to beg for someone’s mouth or desperate for someone to try and fix the eldritch fuckup, they weren’t quite sure yet. Everyone seemed to notice but they were all too emotionally constipated to bring it up.

Everyone save for Raphaella.

She cornered them one afternoon while they were on their way back from getting tea. She stretched out her wings, just a tad too far for it to be considered casual and said: “Lyf, everyone’s noticed that you’ve been less eager to join in with us. Is there a problem?”

They paused, none of them had the time for nuance apparently. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“If you honestly don’t want to continue with our arrangements, that is completely fine but I have the feeling this is something else.” She tilted her head, studying them.

“I, uh-”

“Is this something to do with Yog-sothoth?” She tapped her chin, thinking quite loudly in their direction.

They rolled their eyes. “When isn’t it?”

“Shall we move this to the lab?” She asked. Something told them it was both for their dignity and so they had the option to uh… Move things along, so to speak, if the need arose.

Which was how they ended up with their back pressed against Raphaella’s chest, legs hooked over her thighs and face pressed firmly against her neck. She was a sweet talker and despite her natural mad scientist inclinations, very good at emotional reassurance. One conversation about how “truly, it’s fine if they ever needed to tap out, these things happen all the time. It’s no different that sometimes they’re rainbow.” later and they were panting over her fingers.

They were sitting in her office chair, Raph gently stroking them with one hand and kneading their chest with the other as they whined. It was quite a lot, such a gentle touch after nothing for so long and they couldn’t help but squirm in her grasp.

“Listen to you,” she said, stuttering her movements for a second just to watch them shudder, “You’re so loud. Is this how much you’ve been wanting this?”

They weren’t entirely sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but they managed a nod just in case. They could feel her grin. “I think we need to teach you a thing or two about asking for help.”

They nodded again, though they were sure they weren’t soaking any of it in. It was just so nice to have someone touch them again, even if they already knew where this was going.

As if on cue, at a particularly strong twitch of their hips she stilled her hands. Slowly but surely she moved her fingers away and left them whining desperately. She tapped their shoulders while she waited for them to calm down. It never really came, they were very busy feeling very exposed and needy.

“Honestly, you’re so squirmy. I have half a mind to tie you down,” she huffed, though she had no fire behind her words. They were well aware that they endeared her.

That… that did something to them though. The briefest glimpses of them with their wrists above their head while she ran her nails down their ribs crossed their mind. With how much they loved feeling the weight of somebody above them it was a wonder that they hadn’t even considered-

“Oh, some part of that has gotten you hot and bothered.” She smiled, drawing little patterns down their side.

“Please,” they whined.

“Please, what? I don’t understand what you want unless you use your words.” She pinched them lightly, a warning more than anything.

“I,” they began, before taking a breath and trying again, “I want you to do that. Tie me down.”

“Thank you. I thought as much.” She moved their legs for them, sitting up gradually and letting them straighten out. She let them rest for a moment before wrapping her arms around their shoulders and guiding them to one of her examination tables. The cold metal one with the leather straps dangling from the bottom.

“This seems very clinical,” they said as she sat them down, unbuttoned their shirt, pushed it over their shoulders and finally did away completely with their pants.

"Well, since you're with me, consider yourself a science experiment," she said once they were completely naked.

Oh. Hmm. Ethically and morally that… Really shouldn't have been affecting them as much as it was, huh?

She pressed against their shoulders, laying them down and positioning them with their arms outstretched against the table. They gasped as their back touched cool metal, shivering twice as their body attempted to get used to it.

She paused briefly, considering the restraints. “Is it alright if I undo your hair?”

They nodded and closed their eyes at the sensation of her fingers against their scalp, weaving through each of their braids until it was all down, fanned out around their head messily. They could feel goosebumps rise by the nape of their neck.

“Thank you,” she moved slowly, running her fingers down their left arm so they could track her progress with their eyes still closed, “I’m doing up the first restraint now. Colour?”

“Green.”

“Perfect.”

About a centimetre and a half of leather closed and tightened around them, digging in just a touch and mixing sweetly with the smooth bite of the metal buckle against the underside of their wrist, just short of where the veins sat the closest to their skin. “How’s that? Too tight?”

They shook their head, twisting their wrist to test out their newfound limited mobility.

“Words, Lyfrassir,” her voice was stern but not uncaring. She was a mad scientist but at least she was nice about it.

“No, it’s… “ a gasp as they felt her move again, “It’s perfect.”

She hummed and fastened the strap around their other wrist. She trailed her fingertips down from their arms to their chest, their stomach, their sides and finally came to rest at their thighs. “May I spread your legs?”

“Please.”

It only really hit them then just how open they were, cool air settling over them as she moved their legs, hands warm on each thigh. Their breath hitched as she pinned their ankles down. Their legs were spread too far to give them any relief as their hips shifted, toes curling as the cold seeped through their skin. They finally opened their eyes, met with an incredibly fond looking Raphaella admiring her handiwork.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

She smiled, travelling back up towards their arms. “Right, you’re going wonderfully. I’ll be doing the next ones up now.”

Lyf pressed their chin to their chest to get as good of a look as they could, watching their feet wiggle as Raphaella circled the table. “There’s more?”

“Of course! Don’t want you falling off.”

She smiled and they caught the ever-present sinister undertone to that, of course. She kept her wolfish grin as she fastened the straps around each of their forearms, taking a moment to run her nails lightly across their thumb, making sure they could feel it. Next came their thighs and they shuddered at the press of leather against their skin. She did those a little tighter.

The final restraint was fastened over their hips and the very sudden mental image of having to take what they were given did… Something they weren't ready to address yet to their groin. They would have been rubbing their thighs together if they could.

“Colour?”

“Very green.”

She clapped her hands excitedly, dipping back into her previous aura. She circled the table once more, grazing her fingers over their skin to see just how much they could wriggle “Look at how much better that is! I can do whatever I want to you and I won’t have to worry about your floundering.”

“I wouldn’t call it _floundering_.”

They tried to arch their back as she traced over all their ticklish bits, cut off by the tug of the leather. They couldn’t even make it off the table before they were caught by the restraints. Raphaella pressed her hand to their stomach to pin them again. She seemed very pleased with herself indeed, watching them twist and turn to get used to all the places they were held down.

“I wonder how needy I could get you from my voice alone? I know how much you love hearing compliments.”

They… Weren’t going to admit that outright. The fact that basic praise got them going was a secret they would take to the grave. But that didn’t mean they would refuse an offer.

She tilted her head and hummed, picking up a pen from her desk to ghost patterns over their skin. They shivered and closed their eyes, leaning as far as they could into the sensation.

“I just want to look at you for a moment. Let me be self-indulgent?” She dragged the pen up from their navel, catching on a restraint before moving to trace across their sternum “If I had known how pretty you looked tied down like this I would have done it ages ago.”

They squirmed against the feather-light touches, gasping as she looped around their throat and travelled back down. It was that for a little while, feeling the gentle press of a ballpoint pen against their skin. She drew long, lazy swirls around their nipples, curvy lines down their arms and gentle zigzags across their thighs. She hummed as she went, lifting the pen just enough for it to barely tickle. They tried their best to thrash, to force the tip against them to get something other than the soft brush of metal. Trying to focus on one fleeting point of contact was going to give them a headache sooner or later.

“My, aren’t you impatient,” she brought her hand up to draw, what felt like at least, a flower against their cheek, “Let me hear you, please. You know I love your noises.”

The press of the pen into their naval startled a small whimper out of them. They could feel the familiar short scrawl of her handwriting against them. “Hmm. What if I kept you as my own little notebook? Lie you down and write out all the things I could do to you, watch people roll up your sleeves and unbutton your shirt to find every filthy detail.”

“Would work better than hickies.” It was a little ridiculous but they couldn’t help but smile at the idea.

“You, my dear Lyfrassir, are entirely too coherent,” she said and tapped her pen against them for emphasis.

“You’ve only just started.”

“I know. I aim to drag it out.”

They relaxed further into the table, feeling their skin prickle and hair stand on end. She might as well have been leaving welts with the way the touch lingered long after she’d moved. They fell into it, the slight sensation. With their eyes closed, they let their entire reality fizzle out into one single fuzzy pinprick. They didn’t know how much time had passed, at this point they didn’t care, only marking it with how close they were getting to begging.

It should have been humiliating, really, but Raphaella was muttering sweet praise to them. Something about being so well behaved, that they looked so comfortable, that they deserved to enjoy themselves. Then she leaned in and mumbled something about taking residence in their own body and that tipped them a little off-kilter. Not in a bad way, just not a phrase they were expecting to hear while they were tied down in a lab. It grounded them, in some weird way. Suddenly so aware of the fact that they hadn’t been _aware_ in quite a while.

They exhaled and settled as much as they could, feeling Raph’s pen skirt over their collarbone. Back in the moment, they let themselves float again, sinking through the table like in those old meditation CD’s their parents used to play. Distantly they were aware of Raph’s voice somewhere near their ear saying “It feels nice, doesn’t it?” and then that dragged the thought that there were so many other ways that they could be feeling nice and for the second time they brought themselves gently back to reality.

“Please,” they whined, breathless, “Touch me?”

“I’m already touching you,” she giggled.

“H-hands, mouth, a-anything-I-” Their voice cut out into a broken squeal as they felt her press warm, open-mouthed kisses against their thighs. It burned compared to the cool of the table and the air around them.

They cracked an eye open, catching her gaze from between their legs. They were shocked for a moment when they found that the pen hadn’t made a single mark. She seemed to pick up on their confusion and smiled, waggling the little plastic thing in the general direction of their field of vision. “It’s been out of ink since two months ago.”

They furrowed their eyebrows, pondering towards the ceiling “Then why-”

“Hush. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” She tipped her head to the side, pressing her cheek fondly into Lyf’s hip. Or more, the thick leather wrapped around their hip.

They nodded and then, remembering that Raphaella required words to be spoken, added: “Yes.”

“Good. Wonderful! You’re brilliant.” She pressed another kiss to their thigh, closer to their centre.

The thing about being tied down was that there was very little room to drag anything out. For example, Raphaella’s kisses could only really travel just above their knee and right to the crook of their thigh, unless she was going to give special attention to some restraints. Which, knowing her, might actually happen.

She pressed kisses and little nips against them, working their skin with her teeth while she stroked and petted everywhere else. Never actually stroking them, of course. That would result in direct pleasure and she was too much of a smug bastard to let them get away with that.

That was the other thing about being tied down. Raphaella loved to tease. Usually, they could deal with it via squirming out of her reach and falling into someone else’s arms. Someone else who usually pitied them and would take them into their mouth while she was busy being insufferable. Currently, no one else was around to be nice to them, no one else to touch them and pull faces at Raph’s failed experiments.

It was…

It was wonderful, maddening, evil, all the words that had been sucked out of them. They pulled against the leather holding them in place in vain, trying to get her to do anything other than bite or kiss or drum her fingers against their stomach.

“Could you come just from this?” Raphaella asked, her breath warm against them.

They made a helpless attempt at a shrug, too keyed up for anything else. “I don’t-I don't know… I… please-”

“Shh,” her voice was sweet as she leaned closer, running her fingers up their ribs “Close your eyes, relax, let yourself feel.”

“It’s-it’s not enough I need-”

She held a finger to their lips. “Convince me.”

They groaned and squeezed their eyes shut, trying to get themselves coherent enough to say anything at all. They swallowed and shifted as much as they could, breath hitching as she bit their side harshly.

“I-I want you. You said I-said I needed to ask-deserved to-” a bite, a squeal, “-please, Raphaella, please.”

She smiled darkly. “And if I don’t feel like it?”

“Would that be any fun for you?” They were aware that they didn’t need to grasp for straws. All failing to make a proper case would give them were a few more minutes of teasing. They wanted to make her proud, though.

“Hmm. You make a fair point,” From under the table they heard a click and the gentle buzzing of a vibrator come to life. She ran it all the way from their ankle to their inner thigh. “Colour, Lyfrassir?”

“Green. Please, please, please, green-”

And then it was so, so much. They keened as she pressed the wand against them, realising in a haze that she hadn’t even turned it down first.

And then she was stroking them with it, up and down in short arcs, never as close as they needed it. She knew what she was doing, of course she did. By this point, she knew every place that would make them squirm and that just made it all the more frustrating. She was still holding off on them.

They wished they could rock against it, feel as the vibrations pressed against them every which way. Though, even without the restraints, Raphaella looked so proud of them for being so obedient. So they stayed put, feeling as she pressed against them mercilessly, grinning at their attempts to writhe.

It was almost too much, their entire body buzzing, feeling what was left of the little prickles from Raph’s pen heating up again as they strained. They were dimly aware that they were mumbling, it might’ve been nothing at all as far as they’re concerned, just their brain to mouth filter torn away.

Raphaella smiled and finally, _finally_ held the toy against them properly and Lyfrassir cried out, head hitting the table again with just a tad too much force. It’s no big deal, not when they have other things to be concerned about. Things like Raph’s teeth against their thighs again, or the fact that after all the fucking teasing they’re close.

“Oh, that must feel lovely, doesn’t it?” She punctuated it with another harsh bite.

They whined, aiming to telegraph the fact that they’re going to be coming and it’s going to be soon. It wasn’t like they needed to, their tells were quite obvious.

So obvious, in fact, that Raphaella knew exactly when to pull away.

Lyfrassir didn’t shriek, but the sound they made was close as the fast approaching wave of pleasure was ripped away from them. They didn’t have the capacity to writhe so instead they just made long, frankly quite annoying noises of displeasure and shook their head, mumbles turning into quiet but frantic strings of “please, please, please” and “why, why, why?”

Raphaella didn’t speak, just clicked the wand off and placed it to the side. She stood up and stretched, keeping her hands steady on their thighs and watched over them while they calmed down.

That was another thing she did often. Raphaella rarely gifted orgasms quickly. She enjoyed seeing people worked up, liked hearing them cry as she pulled away. She was evil for it, honestly. It would have been worse if Lyfrassir wasn’t such a fan. Sure, it was so, so fucking devastating in the moment but there was something to be said about being so thoroughly taken apart. Besides, it made the end result that much more rewarding.

She shushed them gently while their panting subsided. Waiting until their brain was a little less scrambled to start talking. She clicked to get their attention and Lyf, feeling quite a lot like jelly, focused their eyes as best as they could on her.

"I would like to tell the others that you're here. I won't go far and I'll keep holding you the entire time. Is that alright?"

Lyfrassir couldn't grasp the question at first though Raphaella, bless her, was patient while they rebooted.

They nodded breathlessly and Raphaella moved, keeping her palm and fingers outstretched as she traced it up their body.

She lingered on their collarbone as she reached for the bulky rotary phone by her desk. There were a few of them scattered around the Aurora, copper things that clicked as you twisted the numbers in.

Her hand slipped as she dialled and Lyf had to turn their head to press against her fingers, making the most of what contact they had.

While she tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear she moved to blindly to stroke their cheek, deciding to run her fingers through their hair when that proved cumbersome.

"Hello, Toy Soldier! Would you- oh that's lovely I'll be sure to come see- oh yes of course- listen, could you find Marius or Ivy please?" She was able to take a few steps towards them until the chord stretched too far and Lyf closed their eyes as the sound of her breathing slowly cleared over the whirring of the Aurora.

"Marius!” They could hear her smile through her voice alone, “If you’re interested I’m doing science! I am in possession of a Lyfrassir, naked as anything. No there’s- No need for alarm there’s no actual _damage_ happening. Oh! Well… I suppose that would be acceptable damage, yes.”

There were the faint sounds of someone talking on the other end of the line and Raphaella’s excited squeal “Yes! If she’s up for it of course. She likes watching and… Archiving. Excuse me, I find it cute!”

More talking, Raphaella’s foot tapping impatiently. “Yes well, I have to get back to my work so I’ll see you then.”

It rang pleasantly as Raphaella put the phone back, seeming pleased with herself. Now that she had both hands free she took to stroking Lyf’s hair and running her fingers across their chest and collarbones. They hummed, leaning into it, feeling their eyes close and their head run off without them. They stayed like that, drifting between presence and the soft, cresting waves of something sweet and numb.

“If you just want to fall asleep here, I can call off the party,” they heard her say, warm and breathy by their ear.

It took them a moment to get their mouth working, someone had thought it a good idea to stuff it with cotton balls. “No, I want it I just… S’nice.”

She hummed and continued with her ministrations. “You’re doing so wonderfully. I’ll try my best to keep you conscious, then?”

She pressed a kiss to their forehead before moving around the table again, hoisting herself upwards and climbing over them. She settled herself straddling them and maybe Lyf was a little loopy from their frequent dips into what they could only guess was subspace, but they couldn’t help but feel as if the way the light caught on her hair made it look like she had a halo.

She leant forward to kiss her way up their sternum, travelling to bite their collarbone and pepper far too sweet kisses over their neck. They hummed into the feeling, her new marks mixing with the redder ones from their little spat by Raphaella’s desk. Infuriatingly, she was still fully clothed. For approximately the hundredth time they wished they could reach out and hold her if only to unbutton her shirt to level the playing field just a little. She seemed to sense this, however, and just giggled at their frustrated eye-roll, leaving all of her clothes firmly on.

They took a moment to imagine it instead. She had this bra she wore all the time. It was honestly wearing out at this point but it was cute and lacy and made her breasts look _amazing_. It was her comfiest one, apparently, when she even bothered looking for a bra in the first place. That thought sent a nice little shudder through them. They entertained themselves between Raph’s tongue with their little underwear based fantasy.

They shivered, both from a particularly firm bite to the soft skin just below their ear and the sound of the door opening.

“What torture have you subjected them to this time?” Ivy asked, finding herself a spot to watch on Raphaella’s abandoned desk chair.

“Oh, I hardly think they’re complaining.” She sat up, shaking her hair out of her face and waving at the two of them.

“You didn’t let me come!” They wiggled as much as they could in protest.

“Hush.”

Marius leant on the table leisurely, “Oh, so now you _don’t_ want them to talk?”

She batted at his arm.

They bickered back and forth for a moment or so, Ivy chiming in now and then to bully the others. It was entertaining for the most part, though they were unsure if they had the right to laugh considering they were tied to one of Raph’s fucking science tables and still _the only naked person in the room_. None of them cared much for maintaining an atmosphere though. If they did there wouldn’t be enough rose petals to go around. Nastya would have probably taken them for the Aurora, the sappy fuck. Anyway, it didn’t bother them much that there were two people play fighting above them, especially considering they were play fighting over who got Sitting On Lyfrassir Privileges.

“Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now can we please get back to the task at hand?” They rolled their eyes.

“You certainly seem more lively.” Ivy crossed her legs and leant forward, inspecting the current situation.

Raphaella released Marius from the noogie and he was able to squeeze in one last slap before Ivy cleared her throat.

“Right,” Marius asked, gaze shifting between Lyf and Raph, “How should we do this?”

“Wouldn’t that be up to Lyf?” Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow in Lyf’s direction.

Raphaella gestured vaguely with a wave of both arms at the leather straps. “I don’t think they’re in much of a position to tell us what to do.”

“Did you plan past inviting us around?” The eyebrow crept higher.

She huffed and waved the vibrator at Ivy.

Marius hummed and hawed and poked at the table. “You didn’t leave us much room.”

Ivy nodded solemnly. “Agreed. Whatever you end up doing make sure I can see, please? I want to catalogue this.”

Marius made an exasperated face and, in a shocking turn of events, proved to be the only one with a firm idea as to how to move the entire situation along. He ran his metal hand up their chest, squeezing a nipple and making them whimper. It was so fucking cold, the bastard knew what he was doing as per usual. “I’m terrified to ask what you have in all your shelves.”

“It would be wiser for Lyf to be terrified if you ask me. There’s a greater than 80% chance that it will be _something_ masochistic.” Ivy nabbed Raph’s notebook from her desk, attempting a scribble with one of her little stubby pencils before giving up and looking for a pen. The idea that she was going to notate the entire fiasco in Teeline shorthand did another thing Lyf wasn’t ready to address yet to their nethers.

“Not everything’s masochistic! I have quite a lot of good things too!”

It was Marius’ turn to raise an eyebrow “Ivy, what’s the chance that she was planning on doing ‘good things’ to Lyf?”

They were doing it again. The fuckers.

“Gods above, I’m right here.” They attempted a resigned wiggle, trying to get their attention. Marius patted their cheek. The condescending prick.

“Well, have you decided?” Raph asked, leaning forward to prop her elbows against their chest so she could rest her chin in her hands.

“Wha-”

“What do you want to do?” Marius clarified, leaning his forearm against the table in a way that was probably meant to be suave.

They blinked. It was like having an entire buffet presented to them with only a teaspoon to eat with and the teaspoon was zip-tied to their thumb. It was a big decision. They glanced between the two and blinked again and thought. _Really thought_.

“I… I want Marius’ mouth,” they said. If they were breathless it was only from Raphaella using them as a desk.

“Hmm,” he tapped his chin, “Where exactly?”

They whined, really not in the mood for Marius’ smartassery. “You _know_ where!”

Raph considered, humming. “Say please for us.”

Gods fucking dammit. It wasn’t enough that they were still the only person with their clothes off, they still had to do the obedience thing with everyone else around too. Well… They couldn’t complain much. It wasn’t like it was a chore. They rather liked being well behaved, all things considered, it’s just that sometimes it got a little frustrating. This was one of those times.

“Please. Please I want-”

They were cut off by Raphaella rolling off of them in a surprisingly coordinated movement taking into account the wings and all. Marius circled the table, probably feeling like a shark circling his prey. He had a smile of a shark, that was for sure. Lyf stared him down as he came to rest between their thighs. However, their brief little power squabble was cut off by Raph’s lips against their own.

Marius kissed his way down their naval, dipping into the junction between their hip and thigh. The noise they made as he pressed a kiss against them was lost as Raphaella seized the opportunity to slip her tongue into their mouth.

They heard Ivy hum from beside them and if they peered enough out of the corner of their eye they could see her taking quick notes. Her writing grew a little more frantic as Marius dragged the flat of his tongue against them.

Raphaella pulled away to kiss their cheek sweetly, pinching their nipple to make up for it.

“Such beautiful noises,” she hummed, rolling their nipple between her fingers. Marius hummed in response and the vibration made them squeal.

Lyf was well acquainted with Marius and his mouth. Be it him mouthing them off behind bars or mouthing between their legs. There were pros and cons to both. Needless to say, he was very good with it.

It was a friendlier sensation than Raphaella’s hands or her vibrator, warm and… Not kind. Not quite. He was nicer than Raph, his tongue was actually doing what it was supposed to and not dragging out the teasing, for a start. It was easier to fall into this sensation, feel the heat bloom from between their legs and up their spine and through their brain. Raphaella helped, her lips pressing against any open plane of skin she could find. Even with the table beneath them leeching all the heat from their body, they were warm.

“This isn’t really science, is it?” Marius asked, pulling away to latch onto their thigh. They were going to have so many fucking bruises after this.

“It’s science if you write it down. What do you think Ivy’s here for?”

There was a huff from the side of the room and Ivy flicked a pen lid at Raph. It bounced off her shoulder and just missed Lyf, pattering onto the floor sadly.

Then she was kissing Lyf again and the world melted away into two searing hot points of pleasure. They weren’t usually self-conscious of their noises (it was hard to be when you were surrounded by eight horny bastards and their enjoyment of incredibly kinky sex) but they couldn’t help but think that they were being particularly loud. Maybe it was just that it had been a while.

Raphaella pulled away and reached for the vibrator that was still sitting next to them, abandoned. Lyf watched blearily as she _finally_ unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her shorts down her hips. They were right in thinking she hadn’t bothered with undergarments today. She waved in the general direction of Ivy and soon another chair was pushed her way. She took her time getting herself comfortable, swinging a leg over the armrest and running her hand through her folds.

Marius pulled away and grinned. “Putting on a show?”

She hummed and shuddered as she rubbed against her clit. “Can’t let Lyf have all the fun. Don’t get too distracted.”

She was nicer to herself than she was to Lyf, keeping the wand on the lowest setting as she held it against herself, rocking against it lazily. She was beautiful, voice sugary sweet as hummed and moaned. Lyf got a little lost in looking at her until Marius sunk his teeth into their hip.

“Look who’s getting distracted now!” He grinned wickedly, “Did you forget that you’re being ravaged?”

Marius dragged his tongue against them and moaned in a way that was far too exaggerated to be real. From beside them, they could hear Ivy huff again though it was drowned out by Raphaella’s cut off squeak as she turned the vibrator up.

They attempted another wiggle, trying to push themselves further into the warm, soft waves of pleasure. The sounds of sighs and Marius’ fond hum washed over them, drowning them in the sensation. All at once, they began to feel themselves grow closer, hips stuttering as much as they could. They felt the heat in the pit of their stomach grow and their muscles tense as their body attempted to arch despite the restraints.

And then Marius pulled away and they actually shrieked.

They were distantly aware of the fact that Ivy was laughing at them but they were a little preoccupied with glaring at Marius. “Do you have a vendetta against me or something?”

“Look at you! So grumpy,” Raphaella giggled, trailing off into soft ah, ah, ah’s as she hit a sensitive bit.

“It’s only been like twice!” Marius kissed their thigh in a way that, in any other context, could be considered reassuring. The bastard.

“Thrice,” Raphaella corrected.

“It feels like it’s been eight!” Lyfrassir wiggled again, as grumpily as they could manage.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve edged you,” Ivy mumbled from behind her notebook, scribbling something down and drawing, what sounded like at least, a little smiley face in the margin.

“It has been a while.” Marius settled his face against their thigh, using them as a pillow with a fond little grin.

“Once more and then you may come for us,” Raphaella hummed, “You can do that, can’t you?”

Lyfrassir sighed overdramatically, “Well it’s not a surprise anymore, isn’t it?”

As Marius clapped his hands excitedly and mumbled something about them being perfect, Raphaella gasped and her head fell forward, hands shaking as she held the vibrator. Her hips bucked and a pleased laugh was lost somewhere behind a moan and the buzz of the wand turning up.

“Well, that’s rude. You’re going to come, aren’t you?” Ivy asked, tipping her head to the side.

Raphaella grinned and looked blearily up at the three of them before she jerked again and cried out, going boneless against the chair after a moment. A second later the toy clicked off and she hummed happily as she twitched through the aftershocks.

“That isn’t fair!” Lyfrassir whined, pouting down at Marius.

Marius shrugged at them. “I don’t know, I think it’s pretty fair. Raph?”

She gave them a shaky thumbs-up.

After a moment Marius stood up and he and Raphaella switched places, the scruff of his beard tickling Lyfrassir’s chest as he peppered kisses up and down. Raphaella dragged her tongue over them and their back arched as far as leather would let them. They made happy little noises at the sensation and Ivy laughed again.

“What’s so funny?” Marius asked, pausing for a second to unbutton his shirt. He got caught for a moment trying to slide both arms out at once but soon he was out of it (not without Raph slapping blindly at the fabric while her mouth was still preoccupied).

“They just sound so pleased,” she cooed.

Lyfrassir had no retaliation outside of a sharp gasp as they felt Raphaella’s hand, warm and wet on their thigh.

“I’m thinking I would very much like to finger you. Colour, Lyfrassir?” She said, tracing her fingers over their skin, leaving little trails that cooled as they met the air.

Their breath hitched again as Marius brushed his teeth against their jaw but they were able to let out “So green. Very, very green.” and then they couldn’t say much else for Marius jamming his tongue down their throat.

Raphaella’s fingers were spindly, nimble from all her years playing the piano and doing... Some kind of science she never thought to explain. She was surprisingly gentle with them as she pushed another finger in, crooking them to hit all the right places. It was a welcome change to her teasing.

They couldn’t keep all their focus on her, what with Marius successfully cutting off all the air he could. He was so eagerly affectionate at times he almost reminded them of a dog. Or a particularly excited bee. Whichever worked. Thankfully, he parted to let them breathe and busied himself running his tongue along their collarbones.

They sighed and melted into the spreading warmth of pleasure, closing their eyes to try and focus on hands and mouths and teeth and tongues.

The hand Raphaella wasn’t using sat against their thigh, thumb running little reassuring circles against them. She spread her fingers and then the kind presence was gone, moving instead to stroke them.

They keened and their head hit the table again. Marius pulled a face and drew them back his way by their jaw and well… It was hard to focus on anything really when their mouth was busy and Marius was doing fabulous things with his tongue.

The noises they could get out were high and strained and in response, Raphaella pressed a kiss against their naval that was honestly far too tender for the situation at hand. “Hush, sweetheart. Breathe.”

That was fucking rich coming from her considering their current setup. They didn’t have the lung capacity to notify her so instead they just made a sarcastic noise in the back of their throat and got a snarky bite to the thigh in return.

They could only be bratty for so long until the pleasure built up and they were writhing as hard as they could. Well past the point of begging, though there was nothing to beg for except the repeated phrases of please, please, please.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Marius breathed into their ear, sweeter than they thought possible considering the mess he’d just made of their collarbones.

They mustered a weak nod and instead of doing anything about it Marius’ smile just widened and he ran the fingers of his metal hand through their hair. The kind touch was overwhelming and they turned their head, pressing as close as they could to his wrist for some form of grounding touch.

“You’re taking it so well.” Raphaella’s voice cut through the fuzz in their brain and the praise felt light in their chest. Gods, the overstimulation was making them sappy again.

It didn’t take long for the knot in their stomach to tighten and they squirmed as they felt their orgasm come to a brink.

Just as promised Marius and Raphaella pulled away. This time they could only whimper as the heat left them, the comforting presence of bodies drifting away and leaving them vulnerable to the unyielding steel table and cold air.

They opened their eyes to see Marius’ smug face above them. They rolled their eyes and instead craned their neck to find Ivy who was still curled up in her office chair writing.

“I’m so proud,” Raphaella said, beaming as she stood up, “I think this rewards an orgasm, don’t you think?”

Marius nodded and scratched his chin, by this point they were well aware of what it looked like when he pretended to ponder over the promise of sex. “I think so too. Ivy?”

They couldn’t see her but the suffering tone of her sigh spoke volumes. “I think it’s about time Lyfrassir gets to decide what they want.”

Their gaze drifted back to Raphaella who actually seemed to be genuinely thinking it over. “I don’t see why not.”

The two of them huddled a little closer, Raphaella dragging her warm breath over them and Marius’ nails dragging sharp little trails over their cheek. They couldn’t catch a break, not as Raphaella dragged their tongue over them, pretending to just be curious. Not as her hands brushed against their ribs

“What do you want, love?” Marius breathed.

“Want-” they gasped, eyes rolling back “I want-”

He paused for a second to let them catch their breath. “Want… to come while you f… fuck me.”

Marius’ shark grin was back, this time genuinely overjoyed rather than an attempt at being intimidating. It was a good thing, too. Now that they’d gotten used to him, Marius couldn’t be intimidating if he tried. One by one he and Raphaella undid every restraint but the ones around their wrists and they couldn’t help but whine at the sudden lack of pressure.

He found Raph’s discarded bottle of lube and got himself ready and Lyf dissolved into his soft, pleased grunts.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you-” they mumbled, only aware that they were speaking aloud when Raphaella pressed a finger to their lips.

“Thanking us makes this sound like a privilege. I thought I told you that you shouldn’t be ashamed to ask.” She cocked her head to the side and smiled, moving so Marius could get comfortable.

Gods, they didn’t know if they had to respond to that. They mustered up a small nod and let out a strangled gasp as they felt Marius line up, pushing into them infuriatingly slow. The bright side was that their legs were free to curl around his waist. So they did just that, stretching out for the first time in what felt like hours.

He held their hips, fingers digging in. They made a mental note to check how many marks they had before their entire brain was turned to mush.

“Raphaella, dear, could you move a little so I can see their face?” Ivy asked and Lyf was suddenly very aware of the fact that this was a show. Sure, in the back of their mind they registered that she was there, scribbling away but now that she was actually interacting with them it felt more real somehow.

While Marius set a lazy pace, for the time being, Raphaella sat back in her chair and wheeled herself towards them, reaching a hand between their legs to touch them. Finally having the room to move they allowed themselves a moment to wriggle, feeling her fingers slide against them. They pressed their hips up to meet every thrust and Marius seemed to take it as a challenge, speeding up until they felt their wrists catch on leather each time they moved.

The strain was _delicious_. Each time he hit a particularly good spot inside them they could feel themselves fizzle away into a mix of muscle strain and overwhelming pleasure. By the time Raphaella found her vibrator again they were little more than a sticky sweet puddle of honey. Their cries lost somewhere in between the sounds of skin on skin and the buzz of the wand.

They were floating, they were sure of it, the dig of Marius’ fingernails into their skin no longer grounding enough. They were aware, partially, of lips against their temple. They opened their eyes (perhaps they had already been open, they couldn’t be sure at this point) to see Ivy leaving chaste kisses while she wrote.

They felt… Loved. In some ditsy, fucked-out stupor kind of way. It was as sweet as it could be while they currently had a cock buried inside them and were four orgasms overdue. They could call it bliss if they had the brainpower to think of any words other than “fuck, fuck, fuck” and something slurred about how incredible they all were.

Gods, they’d gotten to the lovey-dovey drunk stage. They were glad they didn’t have the pride left to be embarrassed by that. Instead, they just rolled their hips, embracing a sensation so searing it was almost numb.

Reality fell to the side and briefly, they were worried they were going to drift into another bout of fucking _incanting_. But there was nothing sinister there, all they felt was the coiling pool tightening somewhere deep inside them and the tension in their wrists.

They let themselves hum, feel pleasure as a sweet buzz between their ears. Something akin to the nicest headache they’d ever felt.

“Go on, come for us.” They heard someone murmur. Was it Ivy? Voices strung together into a messy slurry in their brain. They didn’t even realise they were being that loud. Their body was being a little too much to notice things like that.

Marius’ hips stuttered and all of a sudden they were aware of how tightly they were wound. They breathed in and may have screamed as the spring uncoiled.

It was like feeling their joints crack after a long day or falling into bed after a hot shower. The rainbow tinged at the ends of their vision came as naturally as sleep. They exhaled and felt themselves falling, tipping backwards into the endless empty of Yog-Sothoth, bones and shape and presence only a faint memory.

It was cool and murky for a long time, surrounded by the comforting weight of the melting pot of reality. They drifted, feeling no strain as they were pulled across a vast expanse of technicolour nothing. It was peaceful, feeling the void around them slowly warming as the force that kept their eyes closed let up.

They didn't wake up completely at first. They were aware of the dull ache in their hips, then the stiffness to their shoulders. The fact that they were still very much naked and then that they were pleasantly warm.

When they opened their eyes they were met not with the harsh lighting or metal table of Raphaella's lab but the warm orange glow of Marius' room. They could feel an arm around them, two possibly. It was hard to tell at the moment where they started and the mattress ended.

Above them, one hand was absently working at the knot in their shoulder, reaching in through the pile of people. There were too many arms for the weight around them and they had to take a moment to recalibrate.

“When did-”

Marius shushed them, sounding not quite all there. The light flickered as he waved an arm. “No talking, m’sleep.”

The weight shifted as Raphaella grunted and rolled over. “Not anymore you’re not.”

“Talking is healthy to do after strenuous activity. Stop moving, Lyfrassir, I’m almost finished.” Ivy pushed them back down gently, placing a hand against their spine.

If they felt loved before then this was the icing on the cake. Very few of the crew were good at the after sex cuddles, even less at the emotions. Thankfully the current configuration meant that they could ride out all the endorphins and adrenaline and messy feelings into their pillow and not bother anyone if they got a little teary-eyed.

Ivy hit a knot they didn’t even realise was that bad and they groaned, jellifying against the mattress.

“How are you feeling?” Raphaella mumbled into their hair, eyes still closed and brain still only half working.

They felt… A lot. Lots of things they couldn’t name if they wanted to. They cast their mind back to before sex laboratory conversations and… The mad genius had done it. They felt _present_ , whatever that was supposed to mean. Even their dip into the vast empty hadn’t done anything to sour their mood. They were all together there for the first time in… Well, they didn’t want to think about that one just yet.

“Complicated. A good complicated.” They settled with instead.

Ivy finished up getting as much of the stiffness as she could out of their shoulders and sat on the end of the bed. They heard the telltale sign of her flicking open her notebook. She didn’t seem to be writing anything, just reading over the day’s activities.

“Do you think anyone would be interested in reading this?” She asked, completely serious. Lyfrassir had a little chuckle to themselves. Better Ivy’s notebook than their skin.

“Does anyone read shorthand?” Marius’ question was lost somewhere between the pillows and Lyf’s arm.

“Brian can last I checked.” Raphaella shrugged.

They didn’t move for a long time. Not even when Marius started complaining about how sticky he felt. Raphaella just smacked at him blindly in response.

“Sleep is also healthy to do after strenuous activity,” she muttered, nuzzling her way into Lyf’s neck, “We can clean up later. Lord knows the mess of bodily fluids you left in my lab.”

Marius didn’t have a response to that. Lyf thought he was trying to think of something smart until they heard the faint sounds of his snoring.

The mattress shifted as Ivy stood up, placing her notebook on the bedside table. “I’m making food, I’ll leave it here when I’m done.”

Lyf untwisted their arm and sent her a thumbs-up and buried themselves back under their makeshift weighted blanket as the lights around them dimmed. They felt the pleasant buzz drift back, pulling them towards something still and warm and they smiled, letting themselves fall into a sleep pleasantly devoid of any rainbow.


End file.
